Nothing will stand in our way
by RinaReyD
Summary: Post TFA. Rey et Kylo se retrouvent à devoir s'entraider pour survivre sur une planète désertique et gelée. Vont-ils parvenir à s'échapper? Tout espoir de pouvoir ramener Kylo vers la Lumière est-il perdu?
1. Intro

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction, le début est un peu bancal, mais ça va s'arranger par la suite. (Un peu d'indulgence pour les débutants! ^^)_

 _L'histoire est déjà planifiée, si elle vous plait bien, j'essaierai de publier environ un chapitre par semaine._

 _Enjoy!_

Rey se maudit... Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là?

Elle venait de se faire capturer une nouvelle fois par le Premier Ordre, avec un comité d'accueil des plus chaleureux : Kylo Ren et son masque inexpressif. Elle avait bien tenté de s'enfuir, de se battre, de résister, mais il l'avait bloquée par la Force et pris son sabre laser. Faute d'avoir eu un entrainement complet, elle n'avait pu se libérer.

Lui par contre, était bien plus puissant que la dernière fois où elle l'avait combattu. Son entrainement était achevé.

Partie sur Teraën, une planète neigeuse et désertique de la bordure extérieure accomplir une mission pour Maître Luke - tenter de localiser des cristaux Kyber pour construire son propre sabre-laser, elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue. Elle se demandait quand même comment le chevalier de Ren avait bien pu la localiser aussi facilement...

Pour l'heure, la situation était plutôt désespérée. Elle était dans un TIE Shuttle en route pour la base du Premier Ordre, ligotée une nouvelle fois sur un siège. Bien qu'elle ait elle aussi progressé depuis son combat sur Starkiller, elle ne réussi par aucun moyen à se libérer des liens par la Force. Ceux-ci devaient être spécialement conçus pour éviter ce genre d'évasion.

Le vaisseau était assez petit, et, en plus d'elle et de Kylo Ren, seuls deux Stormtroopers se trouvaient à bord. Il s'agissait donc d'une mission furtive. Ça, pour sûr, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, et elle allait finir entre les griffes de Snoke.

Elle jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en direction de Kylo Ren, et celui-ci n'en paru pas du tout affecté... "Evidemment." se dit-elle.

Soudain, une alarme retentit, le radar du vaisseau avait repéré quelque chose.

"Des pirates Monsieur." dit un des Stormtrooper.

Rey sentit son cœur faire un bond, c'était peut-être sa seule chance de pouvoir s'échapper, en espérant que les pirates ne soient pas pires que Kylo Ren...

Le fait est qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. Malgré les ripostes du TIE Shuttle du Premier Ordre qui finit par détruire le vaisseau pirate, ce dernier parvint à lancer un dernier missile avant d'exploser, qui toucha sa cible... Mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus gravement que ce que Rey aurait espéré...

Le vaisseau allait inexorablement retomber sur la planète, et s'écraser.

Elle commença à se débattre autant qu'elle pouvait pour tenter de se libérer, mais c'était peine perdue, le TIE Shuttle tournait dans tous les sens, et le sol se rapprochait dangereusement.

Peu avant l'impact, elle vit Kylo Ren tendre les bras en avant et tenter de freiner le vaisseau par la Force.

Puis, tout fût noir.


	2. Chapter 1

_Merci pour vos reviews et le bon accueil de ma fanfiction! Voici la suite! Dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas! :)_

Rey se réveilla parmi les débris du vaisseau. le fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait s'était renversé, et les liens qui la maintenait s'étaient arrachés. Elle tenta de s'extirper des décombres, quand une violente douleur la prit au ventre. Elle baissa la tête, pour voir qu'un morceau de métal s'était enfoncé dans sa chair. Le sang commença à se répandre sur sa tunique. La douleur était intenable, perçante, vive, nerveuse. Pantelante, elle se traina hors du vaisseau, et s'effondra dans la neige, qui commença à rosir. Elle respira un grand coup, et tira sur le morceau pour le retirer. Elle hurla et manqua de s'évanouir à nouveau.

C'est alors qu'une ombre sortit à son tour des décombres. Rey ne pouvait pas se relever, elle était trop faible. Elle rampa en arrière pour tenter de fuir, tentative qu'elle savait désespérée.

Kylo Ren arriva à sa hauteur en quelques secondes. Il allait certainement la tuer, puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de la ramener au Premier Ordre maintenant. Rey était apeurée.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, et retira son casque.

C'était la première fois depuis Starkiller que Rey voyait son visage. Son regard était plus dur, ne laissait transparaitre aucune trace de lumière, et la barbe qu'il s'était faite pousser lui donnait un air plus mature. Mais surtout, le plus frappant était la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage en diagonale. Une cicatrice que Rey elle-même lui avait donnée.

"Tu as le don pour te mettre dans des situations improbables dis-moi!" lâcha-t-il, exaspéré.

"Au moins, ça t'arrange, je n'ai pas mon sabre, je suis en train de me vider de mon sang, et je suis trop faible pour me débattre. Tu n'as plus qu'à m'achever, et ta victoire sera totale!" rétorqua Rey.

Kylo souleva un sourcil.

"J'ai aucune envie de te tuer, tu me serais inutile une fois morte, rassures-toi."

Rey ne trouvait pas ça du tout rassurant...

Kylo porta la main à son ventre. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, et mit son bras en travers, maigre défense.

"Laisses-moi voir, il faut s'occuper de ça avant qu'il soit trop tard." dit-il

"Je doute que tu aies de quoi me recoudre dans tes affaires." répondit Rey, sceptique.

"Non, mais je peux te soigner par la Force, alors arrêtes de te débattre, ou tu perdras tout ton sang."

Rey le regarda d'un air étonné. La soigner par la Force? Comment est-ce que cela pouvait être possible?

Elle baissa cependant son bras, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était sa seule chance de survie.

Il souleva un peu sa tunique détrempée de sang, regarda la plaie, et eu un rictus de dégoût.

"C'est moche."dit-il.

"Sans blague?" ironisa Rey.

Il retira un de ses gants, et posa sa main sur la plaie. Rey retint un gémissement de douleur. Peu à peu, une chaleur sembla se diffuser de la plaie à tout son ventre. Kylo avait les yeux fermés, concentré sur sa tâche.

La douleur s'estompa, et disparu. Kylo Ren retira sa main, et Rey fut stupéfaite de voir que la peau de son ventre était redevenue lisse et sans aucune trace de blessure.

"Bon, ça devrait le faire, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et je peux rien faire pour ça malheureusement." Dit Kylo.

"Euh... Merci, je suppose." répondit Rey.

Elle se leva. Tout se mit à tourner, et elle retomba par terre. Effectivement, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Kylo lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever.

"Il faut se trouver un abri, la nuit va bientôt tomber, et le vaisseau ne sert plus à rien. On essaiera de voir ce qu'on peut en tirer pour envoyer un signal demain." dit Kylo.

"Et le vaisseau pirate?" Dit Rey. "Ils vont surement venir pour nous récupérer! Une Résistante, et un chevalier de Ren, ça doit rapporter gros au marché noir..."

"Aucune chance. Pour eux, ils nous ont abbatus, et ils ne savaient pas qu'on était dedans tous les deux, notre navette était furtive. Ils ont dû penser abbattre un escadron de Stromtrooper."

"Les Stromtroopers!" dit Rey en se rappelant des deux qui les accompagnaient. "Où sont-ils?"

"Ils pilotaient le vaisseau, et on s'est crashés la tête la première, je te laisse deviner la suite" répondit Kylo Ren sans état d'âme.

Rey fit une grimace de dégoût.

Kylo disparu dans la carcasse du vaisseau, et Rey l'entendit farfouiller. Elle se traina à l'intérieur. Effectivement, éventré de toutes parts, il n'offrirait aucune protection pour la nuit à venir, et le soir commencait déjà à tomber. Elle se sentit désespérée.

Quelque chose de mou lui tomba sur la tête. Elle vit que c'était une tunique noire, probablement un uniforme de rechange de Stormtrooper.

"Tiens, mets ça, tes vêtements sont complètement tachés de sang. Je vais faire un tour voir si je peux trouver un abri, je reviens" lui dit Kylo Ren.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il sortit du vaisseau.


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez mon histoire_ _Voici la suite, le chapitre est plus long, et on commence à creuser un peu les choses :)_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy !_

Rey se changea, la tunique était un peu grande, mais au moins elle était propre. Elle rangea son habit trempé de sang dans la petite sacoche qu'elle portait sur les hanches, et regarda l'endroit que Kylo avait fouillé, il s'agissait d'une sorte de coffre avec de l'équipement de premier secours. Il lui avait posé une barre protéinée à côté.

Rey mangea la barre, histoire de retrouver un peu de forces, et, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, se perdit dans ses pensées. Beaucoup de questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir? Les pirates étaient ils vraiment partis? Si Kylo Ren et elle parvenaient à quitter la planète, serait-ce lui qui la ramènerait au Premier Ordre, ou au contraire, réussirait-elle à le conduire à la base Résistante?

Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi l'aidait-il?

"Je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer" lui avait-il dit. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il voulait toujours qu'elle rejoigne le côté Obscur, et devienne son élève. Elle allait devoir être prudente, et ne pas tomber dans ses filets.

Elle se mit à somnoler contre la paroi du vaisseau. Elle se réveilla en sentant qu'on lui secouait l'épaule.

"J'ai trouvé une grotte, à quelques kilomètres." lui dit Kylo.

"Ok." Elle se leva, et rassembla ses forces.

Kylo rassembla le maigre matériel de secours, qui consistait surtout en des rations de survie, et ouvrit la marche. Les deux Lunes de Teraën projetaient une lueur froide et blanchâtre, qui leur permettait de voir le chemin.

Ce fut un supplice pour Rey, elle était affaiblie d'avoir perdu du sang, et la température chutait au fur et à mesure de la tombée de la nuit. Bien sûr, lorsque Kylo l'avait capturée, il n'avait emmené aucune de ses affaires, et elle n'avait donc rien pour se couvrir plus chaudement. Elle le maudit intérieurement.

Non sans peine, ils finirent par arriver à la grotte annoncée. Le sol était sec, et elle semblait peu profonde. Au moins, ils auraient un abri pour la nuit.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en silence leurs rations de survie. Une question dérangeait cependant Rey.

"Comment tu as fait tout à l'heure pour me soigner?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu as utilisé la Force, mais je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de cette manière. Tu as appris ça du côté obscur?"

Ça la rendait malade de penser qu'il pouvait avoir utilisé des techniques obscures sur elle.

"Ton entrainement avec Skywalker est vraiment incomplet" soupira Kylo. "Je suis sûr que tu passes la plupart de ton temps à méditer plutôt qu'à apprendre les voies de la Force".

Touchée. Maître Luke pensait effectivement qu'une bonne maîtrise de la Force ne s'acquérait que par une bonne maîtrise de soi-même, et donc un esprit calme et méditatif. Rey préféra ne rien répondre.

"Il te bride, tu le réalise? Je n'ai eu aucun mal à te maitriser pour te capturer, la Force était plus grande en toi quand on s'est battus sur Starkiller." la provoqua Kylo.

"Tu te trompes." Rétorqua Rey. "Je ne savais pas maîtriser ce pouvoir, j'ai agit d'instinct. Maintenant, je peux y faire appel quand je le souhaite. Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement? Un entrainement Jedi prend des années, ce n'est pas en quelques mois que je vais tout apprendre. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!"

"La Force est malléable, tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux, pour peu que tu aies assez d'énergie et de maîtrise." répondit Kylo, "Il n'y a pas de côté lumineux, ou de côté obscur, la Force est un pouvoir neutre, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de l'énergie. La colère et la haine sont d'excellents catalyseurs."

Il la regarda d'un air amusé. "Ce qui est drôle, c'est que j'ai appris cette fameuse technique avec Skywalker lui-même, je suis étonné qu'il ne te l'aie pas enseignée à ton tour..."

Rey le fusilla du regard. "Maître Luke m'enseigne les choses en temps et en heure. S'il ne m'a pas appris ça, c'est que je ne dois pas encore suffisamment maîtriser la Force, alors n'essaies pas d'insinuer qu'il est un mauvais maître!"

Kylo eu un rire ironique : "Je pense plutôt qu'il a peur de t'enseigner des techniques trop avancées. Vois-tu, le fait de pouvoir soigner une blessure par la Force suppose aussi le fait de savoir en créer de la même manière. Ce ne sont que les deux faces d'une même pièce. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de côté Obscur ou Lumineux, seulement la Force."

"Et les manières de s'en servir" répondit Rey "Moi au moins, mon sport préféré n'est pas le massacre d'innocents". Elle le défia du regard.

"Les Stormtroopers que tu as abattus sur Takodana seront ravis de l'apprendre!" rétorqua Kylo.

"Des êtres enlevés à leur naissance et conditionnés pour tuer, j'appelle ça des esclaves!"

"Il n'empêche qu'ils se battaient pour une cause qui leur semblait juste"

Rey était en colère.

"Juste? Détruire des planètes entières, tu trouves ça juste?"

"Je n'ai jamais cautionné ça. Pour moi, Starkiller devait être simplement dissuasive, mais le Général Hux a convaincu Snoke de l'utiliser." Soupira Kylo, l'air embêté.

"Bah voyons! Et tu vas me faire croire que tu es innocent de tout ce qu'a fait le Premier Ordre, et que ton sabre s'est accidentellement retrouvé dans la poitrine de ton père?"

"Han Solo était de toute façon condamné. La moitié de la Galaxie voulait sa peau, et moi, j'avais besoin de gagner du crédit auprès de Snoke. Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par quelqu'un." Il marqua un silence. "Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait."

Kylo baissa la tête, peiné.

"Je pensais être libéré de l'appel de la Lumière en faisant ça, mais rien n'a changé."

"Ta mère pense qu'il y a toujours de la Lumière en toi... Même après ce que tu as fait. Elle espère toujours que tu rentreras un jour." répondit Rey.

"Elle a tort, je suis perdu à jamais. J'ai fait des choses irréparables." dit simplement Kylo.

Malgré sa colère, Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir face à cet être si torturé. Elle se demandait comment il avait bien pu en arriver là. Elle ouvrit la bouche et voulu dire quelque chose pour essayer de l'apaiser, mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ait émis le moindre son.

"On devrait essayer de dormir" dit-il.

Rey acquiesça. Ils s'allongèrent chacun dans un coin, et essayèrent de trouver le sommeil.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avança, les températures tombèrent encore plus bas. Bien que la grotte leur offrait un abri relatif, Rey souffrait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait absolument rien pour allumer un feu, cette planète était désespérément désertique, aucun arbre ou buisson ne poussait.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, allongée contre le sol, et était anxieuse. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, entre sa blessure qui l'avait affaiblie et la température qui dégringolait d'heure en heure, elle ne passerait pas la nuit.

Elle entendit Kylo se lever. Il s'approcha, se recoucha derrière elle, rabattit un pan de son manteau par dessus elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

Rey se raidit, choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Tu es gelée, et moi aussi, le seul moyen de se réchauffer, c'est de tirer partie de notre chaleur corporelle. Si on ne coopère pas, on sera morts de froid avant de voir le jour."

Il en coûtait à Rey de devoir passer la nuit dans les bras de son ennemi, mais elle reconnu qu'il avait raison. Peu à peu, elle se détendit, et se réchauffa. Elle finit par s'endormir.

CHALEUR

 _Elle se trouvait de retour sur Jakku, dans l'épave de AT-AT qui lui servait d'abri. Quelque chose, un instinct, la poussa à sortir._

SÉCURITÉ

 _Au loin, dans les dunes de sable, elle vit une ombre. Éblouie par le Soleil, elle se rapprocha._

Dans son sommeil, elle se retourna, et enfoui sa tête dans quelque chose de doux et chaud. Un lointain battement se faisait entendre, rassurant.

CALME

 _Elle le savait maintenant, cette ombre était la personne qui l'avait laissée sur Jakku et qu'elle avait attendue toute sa vie, quelqu'un qui viendrait la chercher, l'emmener hors de sa vie de pilleuse d'épave, la protéger._


	4. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, désolée, j'ai du mal à faire de longues parties, mais celles d'après seront un peu plus longues. Dites –moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)_

* * *

Rey se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas pu voir le visage de la personne dans son rêve. Celui ci la laissait d'ailleurs perplexe. Il avait paru si...réel. Il ressemblait plus à la vision qu'elle avait eu sur Takodana en prenant le sabre d'Anakin, et pourtant, ce rêve ne faisait ni partie de son passé, ni de son futur. Il était en effet très peu probable qu'elle retourne un jour sur Jakku. Elle se demanda s'il y avait tout de même une part de vérité. Sortant de ses réflexions, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement blottie contre Kylo, la tête contre son torse. Elle entendait son pouls lent et régulier. Lui, de son côté, la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Deux choses choquèrent Rey. La première était qu'elle avait dormi avec lui, la seconde, elle dû se l'avouer, que la chaleur qu'il dégageait était agréable...

Cela la dégouta. Elle s'extirpa des bras de Kylo qui dormait toujours, et se releva.

Il se réveilla en la sentant s'éloigner. "Bonjour." Dit-il

"B'jour." répondit Rey en lui tournant le dos.

Elle était gênée, et voulait oublier cette étrange situation au plus vite.

Ils mangèrent en silence leurs dernières rations de survie, et décidèrent de retourner au vaisseau, voir s'ils pouvaient envoyer un signal quelque part.

Bien qu'il faisait toujours froid, les températures étaient quelque peu remontées, et après une nuit de sommeil, le trajet inverse fut moins rude que la veille pour Rey.

En arrivant, ils se rendirent compte que Kylo s'était bien trompé. Les pirates les avaient retrouvés. Rey en vit cinq ou six sortir de l'épave.

Il était trop tard pour fuir, ils étaient déjà repérés. Plusieurs pirates commencèrent à courir dans leur direction, avec une attitude tout sauf bienveillante.

"Mon sabre!" cria Rey à Kylo.

Le sortant de sa cape, il lança le sabre-laser bleu à Rey, et alluma le sien. La lame rouge instable crépitait dangereusement.

Il cueillit au vol le premier pirate, lui assénant un coup de sabre mortel sur le torse.

Rey bloqua un tir de blaster avec son sabre, et trancha les mains du pirate qui tenait le fusil. Celui çi laissa tomber son arme en hurlant de douleur. Elle eu juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un autre pirate lui foncer dessus. Au moment où il allait l'attaquer, une lame rouge sortit de sa poitrine. Il s'effondra, mort.

Le reste du groupe, y compris celui que Rey avait blessé, capitulèrent, et s'enfuirent.

"J'espère qu'ils n'iront pas chercher de l'aide." dit Kylo, en éteignant son sabre. "On peut en vaincre une poignée, mais je donne pas cher de notre peau s'ils sont une quinzaine avec des blasters..."

"Raison de plus pour envoyer un message et partir d'ici" répondit Rey. Elle se dirigea vers le TIE Shuttle, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte du cockpit.

Le corps ensanglanté d'un des deux Stormtrooper lui tomba dessus. Elle hurla de dégoût. Kylo le déplaça hors de l'épave, et le déposa à côté des corps des pirates. Rey examina l'état du tableau de commande.

"Le vaisseau est définitivement mort!" dit-elle au bout d'un moment. "Quant à l'émetteur, l'antenne est cassée. On ne pourra pas envoyer de message à qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'on peut en tirer, c'est un scan de la région."

Elle entendit Kylo soupirer. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et frappa la carcasse métallique du vaisseau avec son sabre à plusieurs reprises. Des éclats métalliques volèrent dans tous les sens.

Rey était terrifiée par sa réaction sanguine. Elle attendit qu'il se calme. Le sabre avait laissé des sillons brulants sur le métal, et sifflait toujours dans la main de Kylo. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait exploser en mille morceaux à tout moment.

"On va crever comme des rats sur cette fichue planète!" Hurla Kylo. "Entre le froid, les pirates, et le manque de nourriture, on s'en sortira jamais!"

Rey baissa la tête et ne dit rien. Il avait raison. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'émetteur, et examina le scan des alentours. Elle repéra un point, au nord.

La joie s'empara d'elle. Elle se mit à rire, soulagée.

"Quoi?" lui demanda Kylo, étonné de sa réaction

"Je suis bête, mais bête!" rigola Rey. "Avec cette situation, je l'avais complètement oublié!"

"Quoi donc?" insista Kylo, qui commençait à être frustré.

"Le Faucon! Le Faucon Millénium! Je suis venue avec sur cette planète, et le scan montre qu'il est toujours là!"

Elle vit une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux de Kylo. Il éteignit son sabre et couru voir le scan.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais si je calcule bien les distances, on en a pour trois jours de marche."

Le sourire de Rey se figea "Trois jours?" ça ne réglait en rien leur problème de survie.

"Autant se mettre en route dès maintenant, c'est la seule solution qu'on aie. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera un abri en chemin." répondit Kylo. Il se voulait confiant, mais Rey vit qu'il était anxieux.

Avant de partir, ils fouillèrent les corps des pirates. Rey prit un de leur manteau, qui était plus chaud que la petite veste qu'elle avait sur sa tunique. Kylo de son côté s'équipa d'une sacoche en cuir, dans laquelle il rangea son casque. Rey avait remarqué qu'il ne l'avait pas remis depuis qu'il l'avait soignée, et elle appréciait cela. Il paraissait plus humain et un peu moins antipathique sans son casque froid et inexpressif. Ils trouvèrent aussi quelques lanières de viande séchée, ce qui remonta un peu leur moral, même si elles ne semblaient pas réellement comestibles. Rey préféra ne pas demander de quel être vivant venait cette viande.

Equipés de l'émetteur qu'elle avait sorti de l'épave, ils commencèrent à avancer vers le point rouge.


	5. Chapter 4

_Le dernier chapitre a été vraiment très bien accueilli, j'ai eu énormément de reviews et d'abonnements, merci à tous ! Comme promis, voici la suite, (un peu) plus_ _longue !_

* * *

Leur marche fut plutôt silencieuse. Rey était perdue dans ses pensées. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Kylo Ren pouvait être gentil avec elle. Il l'avait soignée, réchauffée, avait partagé les provisions avec elle, l'avait défendue, et lui avait même rendu son sabre. Si elle appréciait d'avoir à nouveau son arme, Rey trouvait louche qu'il n'ait pas voulu lui reprendre après le combat avec les pirates.

Kylo se rendit compte de son air préoccupé. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda t-il.

Rey hésita. Puis elle se dit que le mieux était encore de lui poser la question. "Je me demande pourquoi tu es ...gentil avec moi, tout simplement."

Kylo leva un sourcil. "Pourquoi? Tu aurais voulu que je te laisse te vider de ton sang ou mourir de froid? Que l'on se batte à mort avec nos sabres laser? Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune envie que tu meures. Cette planète est assez hostile comme ça pour que l'on aggrave notre situation. Si on veut trouver une solution, il va falloir coopérer. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais on a pas le choix!"

"Tu veux toujours essayer de m'enrôler du côté obscur alors?"

Kylo soupira "Je te l'ai aussi expliqué, il n'y a pas de côté, seulement la Force. Et même si je n'arrive pas à "t'enrôler" comme tu dis, j'aimerai simplement que tu ... comprennes mon point de vue."

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Rey ressentit ses derniers mots comme une supplication. Son regard était perçant, mais ses yeux avaient l'air triste et fatigué. Elle baissa la tête, troublée.

Ils reprirent leur marche. En fin d'après-midi, ils quittèrent le paysage rocailleux et désertique dans lequel ils s'étaient crashés, pour arriver sur une plaine ou poussaient quelques buissons épineux. C'étaient les premiers végétaux que Rey apercevait sur cette planète.

Kylo s'arrêta soudain. Il avait senti quelque chose. Rey le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il avait les yeux fermés, et la main droite tendue devant lui. Il faisait clairement appel à la Force.

Soudain, un couinement suraigu se fit entendre, et quelque chose s'envola des buissons. Kylo l'attrapa au vol. Rey vit que c'était une bestiole, couverte de fourrure, morte.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda t-elle horrifiée.

Kylo se tourna vers elle. "Notre diner de ce soir!"

Rey était choquée.

Kylo lui sourit, un vrai sourire, le premier qu'elle voyait sur son visage. Il ressemblait incroyablement à Han Solo comme ça se dit Rey. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis bon cuisinier."

Faute d'abri, ils s'installèrent pour la nuit au milieu de la plaine. Kylo déracina les quelques buissons qu'il pût trouver, et dépeça le petit animal dont Rey ne connaissait même pas l'espèce. Une sorte de grosse belette, mais dont la chair ne nourrirait pas deux personnes entièrement.

Rey ne mangeait en général pas de viande. Sur Jakku, les rations déshydratées durement gagnées auprès d'Unkar Plutt étaient constituées de céréales ou de légumineuses. Elle savait par ailleurs la vie trop précieuse pour être gâchée, et l'idée de devoir manger cet animal la rebutait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il en allait de sa propre survie.

Le maigre feu que Kylo réussit à allumer parvint plus ou moins à cuire l'animal, et ils purent enfin manger. Ce fut moins pénible pour Rey que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, la faim qui la tenaillait rendait la viande appétissante.

La longue journée de marche l'avait épuisée. Le feu devenait flou. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, frigorifiée. Le feu s'était éteint, et il ne restait plus un seul buisson pour le rallumer. Elle claqua des dents, et se roula en boule, espérant gagner un peu de chaleur. C'était peine perdue. Elle avait l'impression que le manteau des pirates qu'elle avait récupéré ne servait à rien.

Elle hésita. Mais elle était vraiment trop gelée. Elle rampa vers Kylo qui dormait, et vint se coller contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux à moitié, passa un bras par dessus elle et la serra contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse, dans la même position dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée le matin d'avant. La sensation de chaleur et de sécurité virent à nouveau l'habiter, et elle se rendormit.

Elle rêva encore de Jakku et de cette mystérieuse personne. Elle se rapprocha plus, mais son visage resta flou. Elle la reconnu pourtant " _Toi!_ "

Rey se réveilla. Elle avait reconnu la personne dans son rêve, mais elle n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. La matinée était avancée, et elle était toujours dans les bras de Kylo. Celui ci était déjà réveillé. "Bonjour!" dit-il.

"Tu étais déjà réveillé?" demanda Rey, se relevant. La situation était gênante. Kylo s'était réveillé en premier, mais ne l'avait pas lâchée. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé du tout.

"Seulement depuis quelques minutes" répondit-il, percevant sa gêne. J'ai voulu te laisser dormir, tu en avais besoin.

"Ah. Merci." répondit Rey. Cette situation était plus que bizarre.

Ils se remirent en route peu de temps après. Leur progression était plus rapide maintenant qu'ils étaient dans cette plaine, mais le sol gelé semblait s'étendre à l'infini sans une trace de vie. A la longue, ce paysage en devenait déprimant. Ni Rey ni Kylo ne parlaient, essayant tous deux d'économiser leurs forces.

A la mi-journée, ils firent une halte, pour manger les maigres lanières de viande séchée récupérées dans les provisions des pirates. Rey les trouva bien moins bonnes que l'animal rôti de la veille. Elles étaient dures et sèches, avec un très fort goût, qui lui causa des haut-le-cœur.

Elle se risqua enfin à poser à Kylo une question qui la taraudait depuis le début. "J'aurais voulu savoir... Comment exactement as-tu su que tu me trouverais sur cette planète?"

Kylo la regarda un long moment avant de répondre. "Ca va te paraître étrange, mais j'ai eu ... une vision. Je t'ai vue sur cette planète, et j'ai su exactement où tu te trouvais."

"Comment est-ce possible?" Demanda Rey étonnée.

"Nous sommes tous deux très puissants avec la Force. Je pense que l'on partage une sorte de lien, même si je ne sais pas grand chose là dessus."

"Je pensais que ces liens n'étaient possibles qu'entre Maîtres et Apprentis!" répondit Rey.

"Pas seulement. Je pense que le notre s'est révélé lorsque j'ai tenté de lire ton esprit sur Starkiller, et que tu as fini par envahir le mien."

Rey fit la moue. Ce souvenir était douloureux. Elle se revit attachée sur la chaise d'interrogatoire, la peur qu'elle avait à l'idée qu'on puisse la torturer, la haine qu'elle avait ressenti envers Kylo Ren, la surprise quand elle avait vu son vrai visage, le dégoût quand il était rentré dans ses pensées, et l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir pour le repousser et parvenir à rentrer dans son esprit en retour.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser d'un tel lien, s'il existait vraiment. Elle aurait voulu en parler à Maître Luke. Elle ne savait pas si elle le reverrait un jour, ou si elle et Kylo allaient mourir de froid ou de faim sur cette planète, ou encore si Kylo allait l'emmener au Premier Ordre s'ils parvenaient à s'enfuir avec le Faucon Millenium.

Tout ceci la rendit morose, et elle ne parla presque pas durant la suite de leur périple. Ils décidèrent de pousser en avant malgré la tombée de la nuit, pour tenter de gagner le plus possible de chemin. Leurs provisions étaient vides, et ni Kylo ni elle n'avaient plus senti aucun animal par la Force.

Rey marchait automatiquement, moitié perdue dans ses pensées, moitié somnolante. Soudain, Kylo lui prit le bras.

"Regarde!" Il pointa son doigt en avant. Au loin, une lumière était visible.

"Ça pourrait être notre salut comme notre perte." Dit Rey. Soit c'est un paisible autochtone, soit ce sont nos amis les pirates."

"Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer." Dit Kylo.

Rey acquiesça. C'était la première preuve de civilisation qu'ils voyaient depuis des jours. La tentation était trop forte.

Le hasard fit bien les choses. Ils tombèrent sur une petite maison à l'orée d'une forêt de résineux, la première forêt que Rey voyait sur cette planète. Elle frappa à la porte.


	6. Chapter 5

Un être au long museau, avec des petites oreilles et des touffes de poils blancs sur les joues ouvrit la porte. "Des humains! Drôle d'endroit pour faire du tourisme dites-moi!"

"Désolée de vous déranger Monsieur..."

"Blanns. Je suis Blanns le Yarkora."

"Enchantée. Je suis Rey, et voici...Ben." Dit Rey en montrant Kylo. Même si cette planète était très isolée, elle se dit que le nom de Kylo Ren avait très bien pu l'atteindre. Elle préféra le présenter sous son vrai nom. Il ne broncha pas.

"Notre vaisseau s'est écrasé sur votre planète il y a deux jours, et on tente de ..."

"Ouais, ouais, tout ça, ça m'intéresse pas, c'est vos histoires." La coupa Blanns. "Il fait noir, vous avez l'air tous les deux gelés, je suppose que vous cherchez un abri pour la nuit?"

"Oui, voilà." confessa Rey.

"Bon, bah dans ce cas là, vous allez rentrer, ou vous préférez prendre racine sur le pas de la porte?"

"Merci infiniment Monsieur Blanns!" Dit Rey en rentrant dans la cabane. Kylo la suivit, et referma la porte.

Blanns dévisagea Kylo. "C'est pas franchement une bonne idée le grand manteau noir ici, c'est un coup à vous faire repérer par les pirates à trois kilomètres à la ronde!"

"Vous m'en direz tant." Répondit Kylo cyniquement.

Blanns était plutôt du genre bourru, mais il n'était pas méchant. Il vivait en ermite, et s'intéressait peu voir pas du tout à la vie des autres. Il ne posa aucune question, ne montra aucun signe de curiosité sur les aventures qu'avaient pu avoir ses deux invités. Il était marchand, et vendait du sel qu'il extrayait dans des carrières à proximité. Sa maison se composait de trois pièces, le séjour, sa chambre, et une salle de bain. Il offrit à Rey et Kylo de pouvoir aller se laver un peu, une commodité sur laquelle Rey ne cracha pas. Elle y alla la première, laissant Kylo aider à préparer le repas. Elle se lava avec de l'eau contenue dans un bac relié à une citerne dehors, posé sur une sorte de poêle pour réchauffer l'eau. Elle défit ses trois chignons, laissa ses cheveux retomber jusqu'à ses reins, et se lava entièrement. L'eau était seulement tiède, mais elle apprécia ce semblant de confort.

Elle sortit de la pièce, les cheveux encore humides. Ce bain l'avait revigorée. Elle vint s'assoir à table à côté de Kylo, qui la regarda bizarrement.

"Quoi?" demanda t-elle.

"Non rien. J'imaginais pas que tes cheveux étaient aussi longs en fait."

Il se leva à son tour et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant Rey perplexe sur la nature d'une telle remarque. Il ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, portant un simple T-shirt. C'était la première fois que Rey le voyait sans son grand manteau, et elle remarqua qu'il était bien plus musclé que ce qu'elle avait pensé à première vue.

Le repas préparé par Blanns était très simple, composé de quelques morceaux de viande et de légumes flottants dans un bouillon, mais nourrissant. Rey se sentit revigorée. Même Kylo avait l'air rassasié et apaisé.

"Je n'ai rien pour vous installer pour la nuit" dit Blanns, dont la maison était très rustique. "Vous allez devoir dormir par terre, mais j'ai des couvertures, et vous serez au chaud près de la cheminée."

"Ca sera parfait, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci pour tout." répondit Rey.

Rey fut contente de ne pas avoir à souffrir du froid pour cette nuit. Elle s'enroula dans une des couvertures, un peu rêche mais chaude, et s'allongea près du feu. Kylo se coucha à proximité, et tous deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Pour la troisième fois, Rey rêva de la personne sur Jakku. _"Je t'ai attendu pendant des années!"_ dit-elle. Elle s'entendit prononcer son nom, et l'individu la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. _"Je suis là maintenant, tout ira bien."_

Rey se réveilla. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu le visage de cette personne, cela la frustrait. Elle ne put se rendormir. Le jour commençait à se lever. Elle se retourna, et remarqua que Kylo n'était plus là. Il ne restait que sa couverture vide sur le sol.

Elle se leva, refit ses chignons, et sortit. Le Soleil se levait lentement sur Teraën, teintant le ciel de nuances orangées. Elle trouva Kylo sur un petit banc, accolé à la maison, l'air pensif. "Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir?"

"Non, j'ai trop de pensées qui se bousculent dans la tête." Il semblait morose."Et toi?"

"Ca fait trois nuits que je rêve de la personne qui m'a laissé sur Jakku pendant toutes ses années."

"Ah bon?" Kylo la regarda bizarrement. Un mélange d'étonnement et de suspicion.

"Elle revient me chercher. Je vois cette personne, je la touche, mais je ne parviens par à me rappeler son visage au réveil. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une femme ou un homme." Soupira Rey.

"Ça viendra." Répondit simplement Kylo.

Rey se demanda ce qu'il voulait entendre par là. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi elle lui racontait tout cela.

Blanns vint les chercher peu après. Il leur offrit le petit déjeuner, leur donna quelques provisions pour la route, et, en regardant le scan de la région, estima leur arrivée au Faucon en fin d'après-midi. Rey et Kylo le remercièrent chaleureusement et ils reprirent la route.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils aperçurent le Faucon Millenium. Rey rit de joie, et couru jusqu'au vaisseau. Elle vit R2-D2 descendre de la rampe pour l'accueillir.

"R2! Je suis si contente! Comment tu vas?"

R2 lui répondit par une série de bips joyeux. Il vit Kylo s'approcher et sembla aussi enjoué de le voir.

"Salut R2. Ça faisait longtemps." Dit Kylo avec un sourire quelque peu mélancolique.

Rey se demanda pourquoi R2 avait l'air content de le voir, puisqu'il s'était caché dans le Faucon quand Kylo avait débarqué pour la kidnapper. Puis, elle comprit qu'il faisait la différence entre Kylo Ren avec son casque, et un ancien ami dont il n'avait pas vu le visage depuis longtemps.

"Ah. Je comprends pourquoi tu es venue. Tu cherchais des cristaux." Dit Kylo.

Rey vit le sac qui était tombé lors de leur altercation. Un cristal bleu en dépassait.

"Oui, cette planète en regorge."

Elle prit le sac, et rentra dans le Faucon pour le ranger. En remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, elle se demanda ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Qui allait forcer l'un à suivre l'autre?

En revenant à l'entrée quelques minutes plus tard, Kylo avait disparu. Elle le trouva dans le poste de pilotage.

"Tu devrais partir maintenant." dit-il simplement.

Rey ne comprit pas.

"Comment-ça? Tu ne viens pas avec moi?"

"J'ai envoyé un signal au Premier Ordre, ils seront là dans moins d'une heure."

Rey regarda Kylo, horrifiée. "Tu as fait quoi?"

"Vas t'en maintenant, si tu veux avoir une chance de t'échapper." Kylo parlait froidement.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu voulais me kidnapper et maintenant tu me laisses m'échapper?"

"Tu préfères rejoindre le Premier Ordre peut-être?"

"Non, mais tu me laisses partir comme ça, tu as changé d'avis sur ma capture?"

Kylo soupira. "Je ne peux plus faire ça, tu commences à te rappeler."

"A me rappeler quoi?" Rey ne comprenait toujours pas. "Toi, tu pourrais venir avec moi, reviens à la Résistance! Ta mère avait raison, il y a toujours du bon en toi, j'ai vu cette Lumière pendant ces trois jours!"

"Du bon?" Kylo lui lança un regard furieux. "Tu penses peut-être pouvoir me "sauver"? Tu es vraiment trop naïve!" Une lueur de fureur s'alluma dans son regard.

Rey le sentit envahir son esprit, comme sur Starkiller. "Crois-tu vraiment que je sois une bonne personne?" il lui montra le sang, la haine, la douleur, le désespoir, des gens qui criaient, pleuraient, suppliaient, les maisons en feu, les vies détruites.

"ARRETE!" Hurla Rey, à l'agonie.

"Alors pars avant qu'il ne soit tard."

Rey était recroquevillée, les mains sur la tête, tremblante. Elle le sentit passer à côté d'elle, et sortir du vaisseau.

Elle était choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, et ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ces trois jours où elle avait cru qu'il pouvait changer n'avaient servi à rien. Il ne changerait jamais. Elle rampa jusqu'au fauteuil, et enclencha les moteurs en pleurant. Par la vitre du cockpit, elle vit Kylo Ren remettre son casque, et regarder son départ.

* * *

 _Salut à tous ! Un petit commentaire en fin de chapitre, une fois n'est pas coutume._

 _Vous vous en doutez bien, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, mais elle va prendre un tournant très différent au prochain chapitre, il est grand temps d'étendre un peu l'Univers ^^_

 _Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et vos abonnements, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ci !_


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine, les vacances sur Teraën sont terminées, il est grand temps d'éclaircir un peu les choses ! ^^

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !

* * *

 _"Toutes ces années à t'attendre, pourquoi?"_

 _"Je suis désolé, je devais accomplir cette mission, tout va bien maintenant, plus rien ne se mettra jamais entre nous deux."_

Rey regarda son visage. Ses yeux doux et profondément tristes, ses cheveux de jais dans lesquels elle avait envie d'enfouir ses mains, son sourire qui la faisait trembler, et la cicatrice qu'elle regrettait tant de lui avoir donnée...

" _Ben_."

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Non, ça n'était pas possible. C'était forcément une erreur. Elle était complètement désorientée, et mit quelques longues secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle était de retour sur Ahch-To.

Maître Luke entra dans la petite cabane de pierres dans laquelle elle était, suivi de R2-D2. Elle se redressa sur sa couchette.

"Je me disais bien avoir entendu du bruit." Dit-il en souriant. "Tu as dormi pendant deux jours entiers!" Il remarqua l'air choqué de Rey. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Peu de temps après, autour d'un bol de boullie d'avoine, Rey lui raconta son rêve, à quelques détails près. Elle ne voulait pas avouer, à Luke aussi bien qu'à elle-même qu'elle était attirée par Ben dans son rêve.

"Donc c'est réellement Kylo Ren qui m'a laissée sur Jakku? Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas. " Répondit Luke. "Mais dans tes rêves, tu me dis que tu vois Ben, et non pas Kylo Ren. Tu commences peut-être à te rappeler des souvenirs que tu avais oubliés."

Kylo lui avait dit la même chose sur Teraën avant de la forcer à partir. "Me rappeler quoi?" demanda Rey.

"Tu as déjà été une de mes élèves. Tu avais quatre ans, et tu adorais Ben. Même s'il était plus âgé que toi, vous étiez inséparables. Tu étais sa joie de vivre, il était ton protecteur. Leia et moi voyions dans votre amitié un accomplissement du destin."

Rey ne comprenait pas. "Pourquoi?"

"A cause de ta famille."

"Je ne me souviens plus de ma famille. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, j'étais trop jeune lorsque Kylo m'a laissée sur Jakku."

"Tu es la petite-fille d'Obi-Wan. Rey, tu es une Kenobi." Maître Luke avait un air grave.

Rey n'en revenait pas "Obi-Wan Kenobi? Le Jedi? Le maître d'Anakin Skywalker? De...votre père?"

"Oui. Ton père, Alon, était son fils, et ta mère, Lara, était une des meilleures pilotes de la Résistance. Ben avait déjà rejoint Snoke depuis un an lorsque ce dernier tua tes deux parents. Peu de temps après, Kylo Ren débarqua avec ses chevaliers, et massacra tous les apprentis que j'avais. Tous, sauf toi. Il t'envoya alors en exil sur Jakku, probablement parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de te tuer aussi."

Rey fut alors envahie par un souvenir. Elle se revit, petite, sur Jakku, face à Kylo, adolescent.

 _"Pourquoi Ben? Pourquoi tu les as tous tués? C'était nos amis!"_

 _"Il le fallait. Un jour, tu comprendras. Je dois te laisser, mais je te promets de revenir quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre." Il s'agenouilla, la prit dans ses bras, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. "Je reviendrai."_

 _Il se releva. "Je compte sur vous Plutt. Veillez sur elle."_

 _Le Crolute fit la moue. "Je ne suis pas babysitter, Ren. Vous devriez peut-être trouver quelqu'un de plus approprié pour cette tache."_

 _"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sait tenir sa langue. Et, croyez-moi, je le saurais si vous ne le faites pas."_

 _Kylo Ren remonta dans son vaisseau, et disparu dans le ciel._

 _"Noooon! Reviens!" Cria Rey en pleurant. Elle tenta de courir après le vaisseau, mais Unkar Plutt la tenait fermement par le bras._

 _"Silence fillette!" Dit-il sèchement._

Rey revint à la réalité. Elle était complètement désemparée.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas révélé ça avant?" Demanda t-elle.

"Je ne voulais pas te perturber. Le plus urgent maintenant, c'est que tu saches maitriser parfaitement la Force. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu restes calme et concentrée sur ton apprentissage." Répondit Luke.

"Kylo pense que vous bridez mes pouvoirs." Rey était gênée de lui parler comme ça, mais elle était aussi frustrée qu'il lui ait caché la vérité.

"Tu le penses aussi?"

"Non. Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de "côtés", seulement la Force, et que la colère et la haine sont d'excellents catalyseurs."

"Oui en effet. Mais tu peux arriver aux mêmes résultats avec un esprit calme et posé, c'est là que se fait la différence entre les deux côtés. Le côté obscur n'est pas plus puissant. Il est juste plus simple."

"Kylo m'a aussi dit que nous avions un Lien tous les deux."

"Tu es une Kenobi, il est un descendant de Skywalker. Comment pourriez-vous ne pas être liés? Ce Lien se voyait déjà à l'époque, même s'il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'aujourd'hui. Si Kylo Ren a pu te localiser sur Teraën avec une vision, et si tu as pu rêver de lui, il est effectivement très fort." Répondit Luke.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il signifie exactement?"

"Que vos vies et vos destins sont liés. D'une manière... Ou d'une autre."

Rey fixa son bol de boullie, pensive. A qui était-elle liée exactement? Kylo Ren? Ben Solo? Les deux? Et ses parents, qu'elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir revoir un jour... Elle prit le temps d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Luke. "Vous venez de dire que Snoke avait tué mes deux parents, pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement, personne ne le sait. Mais ils étaient tous deux des Résistants, et ils étaient partis en mission ensemble. Je pense que Snoke avait déjà mis la main sur Ben, le descendant d'Anakin, et voulait peut-être te trouver aussi pour compléter sa "collection" d'apprentis sensibles à la Force... Mais tout cela ne sont que des suppositions."

Rey resta pensive le reste de la journée. Elle tournait et retournait toutes ces informations dans sa tête, au point de commencer à devenir folle. Les exercices de méditation ne parvenaient pas à la calmer. Elle décida alors d'aller réparer quelques petits problèmes mécaniques sur le Faucon pour se changer les idées. Ce tas de ferraille avait toujours besoin d'une réparation quelque part.

En remontant dans le vaisseau, elle fut attirée dans le poste de pilotage. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Kylo l'avait repoussée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de lui comme Ben, son meilleur ami d'enfance, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait changé d'avis sur sa capture. Elle pianotait machinalement sur le panneau de commande du Faucon, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une série de chiffres sur l'écran attira son attention.

"Non!" Rey écarquilla les yeux. Le vaisseau avait gardé en mémoire les coordonnées du signal que Kylo avait envoyé au Premier Ordre. Ou plutôt, celui-ci ne les avait pas effacées. Après tout, il connaissait parfaitement le fonctionnement du Faucon depuis son enfance. Il les avait laissées délibérément. Rey n'en revenait pas. Elle avait sous les yeux les coordonnées menant à Snoke.


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu du lundi habituel, pour cause de vacances, je ne voulais pas vous laisser une semaine entière sans la suite ^^_

 _Le prochain arrivera donc le lundi 16 mai._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy !_

* * *

"Il faut prévenir la Résistance au plus vite. Rassemble tes affaires, ont retourne sur D'Qar!" Rey n'avait jamais vu Maître Luke aussi agité. Une demi-heure après la découverte des coordonnées, ils étaient prêts à partir. Rejoindre la base des Résistants leur prendrait deux jours, Luke était maussade.

"Quel imbécile je suis d'avoir été m'enterrer aussi loin! Une information aussi précieuse! Chaque seconde compte!"

Rey n'osa pas lui faire remarquer que ces informations dataient déjà de plus de deux jours, entre le temps qu'elle avait mis à rejoindre Ahch-To, et le temps qu'elle avait dormi pour récupérer de son aventure sur Teraën. Non sans un pincement au cœur, elle enclencha les moteurs, et quitta la planète océanique. Elle se demanda si elle reviendrait un jour. Elle aimait cet endroit calme, ou le temps semblait filer sans compter, et où l'oppression du Premier Ordre semblait ne pas exister.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, et au bout du deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent dans le système d'Illeenium. Rey fit atterrir le Faucon sur la plus grande des bases de D'Qar. En descendant du vaisseau, elle vit des personnes courir vers elle et Luke.

"Ils sont revenus!" Rey reconnu cette voix. Elle vit Finn courir vers elle. Elle ne put retenir un cri de joie en le voyant debout, et couru aussi à sa rencontre.

"Tu es guéri?" Elle le prit dans ses bras. C'était bon de revoir son ami.

"Oui, les médecins m'ont retapé, ils ont dû me mettre une clavicule en métal, regarde!"

Il tira un peu sur son T-shirt, pour laisser apparaître un morceau de métal sortant de sa peau, à l'endroit où Kylo Ren avait enfoncé la garde de son sabre lors du combat sur Starkiller. "L'os était foutu." Dit Finn. "Mais je m'en sors plutôt bien, j'aurais pu perdre mon bras!" Il semblait extrêmement fier d'avoir une blessure de guerre. Cela fit rire Rey.

"Maintenant, j'apprends à devenir pilote de X-Wing. Poe m'entraine, je m'en sors plutôt bien!"

"Tu veux dire, à part les fois où tu as failli t'écraser, comme ce matin?" Poe apparu derrière, suivi de BB-8. Le petit droïde roula jusqu'à Rey et bipa joyeusement, tandis que Finn regardait Poe d'un air outré. Chewbaca arriva aussi et la serra contre lui à lui en faire craquer les os.

Rey aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Elle était entourée de ses amis, et tout le monde semblait joyeux. Mais très vite, l'urgence de la situation refit surface.

Leia et Maz Kanata arrivèrent. Rey était à la fois surprise et contente de revoir Maz. Elle avait dû rejoindre la Résistance, après la destruction de son château par le Premier Ordre. Les souvenirs de ce jour étaient douloureux pour Rey. Elle avait eu un appel de la Force en trouvant le sabre d'Anakin Skywalker, s'était enfuie face à ce que cela représentait, pour finir par se faire capturer par Kylo Ren, face auquel elle avait alors éprouvé une terreur sans nom.

Leia s'avança, et vint à leur rencontre. Elle prit son frère dans ses bras, puis Rey. "Que c'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux!" Rey remarqua qu'elle avait l'air fatigué. Entre la mort de Han Solo, et son fils entre les mains de Snoke, ce n'était pas surprenant. Rey ne put imaginer toute la souffrance et le chagrin qu'elle devait supporter tous les jours.

"Venez tous les deux, je suppose que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire." Dit Leia.

* * *

Rey sortit de la salle, BB-8 sur ses talons. La réunion n'en finissait pas. Personne n'était capable de prendre une décision.

"C'est notre seule chance! Notre seul indice jusqu'à Snoke!" Avait dit Luke.

"C'est un piège!" Soutenait Leia.

Maz ne disait rien, et semblait tiraillée entre les deux décisions.

Chewbaca grognait et voulait venger la mort de Han.

Rey rejoignit la petite chambre qu'on lui avait octroyée dans le bâtiment principal. Elle avait besoin de clarifier son esprit. BB-8 pencha sa tête sur le côté, et bipa faiblement, comme pour lui poser une question.

"Je ne sais plus où j'en suis BB-8... Ils ont tous raison, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Kylo a laissé cet indice délibérément pour que je vienne à lui... Penses-tu qu'il soit possible qu'il puisse retourner à la Lumière? On était si proches lorsque j'étais enfant... Et sur Teraën, il m'a aidé pendant ces trois jours, et m'a forcée à lui échapper pour ne pas que je finisse entre les mains de Snoke. Il y a encore du bon en lui, je l'ai vu." Elle pensa à la manière dont il l'avait soignée, la façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras la nuit pour la réchauffer, ses yeux qui en disaient tellement plus que ses paroles...

Tourner toutes ces pensées dans sa tête ne servirait à rien. Elle avait mieux à faire. Elle s'assit sur le sol, prit le sac qu'elle avait emmené, et le vida devant elle. Des pièces métalliques et le cristal bleu récupéré sur la planète gelée en tombèrent.

Elle ferma les yeux, vida son esprit, respira profondément et calmement, et laissa la Force l'envahir. Elle s'ouvrit complètement au flux. Elle le sentit parcourir chaque fibre de son être, s'étendre au delà et plus encore. Elle commença à avoir des visions.

 _Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. En face d'elle, un être ancien et squelettique lui parlait._

 _"Tu es parti sans mon autorisation, et c'est la troisième fois que tu laisses échapper cette fille, Ren. C'était la fois de trop. Tu vas apprendre combien il est déconseillé de me décevoir."_

 _Il leva la main, et des éclairs en sortirent, pour venir la frapper en pleine poitrine. Elle tomba par terre en convulsant. Le cri de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche était inhumain._

Rey ouvrit les yeux. Elle était terrorisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait vu la scène à travers les yeux de Kylo. Snoke allait le tuer. Il fallait qu'elle aille le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle était désorientée, et mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle maintenait en l'air par la Force ce qu'elle venait de fabriquer dans sa transe. Elle prit le nouveau sabre-laser dans ses mains, et l'alluma. Une lame bleue en sortit de chaque côté, parfaitement stable. Elle pourrait dorénavant se battre comme elle en avait l'habitude avec son bâton sur Jakku, tout en maniant son propre sabre-laser.

L'image de Kylo hurlant de douleur et se convulsant sur le sol lui revint en mémoire. Elle passa outre la sensation de haut-le-cœur que cela lui donnait, fit signe à BB-8 de la suivre, et couru à la salle de réunion.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées pendant sa méditation, et pourtant la réunion n'était toujours pas terminée. Elle entra en trombe, sans frapper. "J'ai vu..."

Leia la regarda. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. "Oui. Je l'ai senti aussi."

"Il faut aller le sauver! On a les coordonnées, il faut aller le chercher et mettre un terme à tout ça!"

"Les coordonnées ne sont référencées nulle part. Pour ce que l'on en sait, elles pourraient nous mener jusqu'à Snoke aussi bien que directement dans un trou noir. C'est trop risqué. Nous ne sommes pas préparés."

"Mais il va mourir!"

Leia secoua la tête. "Mon fils a choisi son destin il y a déjà bien longtemps."

Rey ne pouvait accepter cette décision. Elle se calma du mieux qu'elle pu, et ravala ses larmes. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège autour de la table. Personne ne parlait.

Luke fut le premier à briser le silence. Il remarqua le sabre de Rey, qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. "Ah! Tu l'as enfin terminé? Laisses-moi voir!" Elle lui tendit. Il se leva, et alluma la double lame. "Je savais que tu choisirais cette forme. C'est ce qui est le mieux adapté à ton style de combat." Il fit quelques mouvements avec. "Il est parfaitement stable. Il ne te décevra pas."

 _Quel combat?_ Pensa Rey. Les Résistants avaient choisi de ne pas intervenir. Elle croisa le regard de Maz. Imperceptiblement, le petit être hocha la tête, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Rey ne voulut voir personne du reste de la journée, renvoya BB-8 auprès de Poe, et resta isolée dans sa chambre. La nuit venue, elle rassembla ses affaires, mit le sabre d'Anakin dans sa sacoche, et le sien à sa ceinture, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et couru dehors. Elle faisait une énorme bêtise. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste sans rien faire. Elle appela R2, grimpa la rampe du Faucon Millenium, démarra les moteurs, et rentra les coordonnées que Kylo avait laissées dans la navigation.


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir écrit ce chapitre …_

* * *

Le voyage dura six heures. Six heures d'angoisse et d'oppression pour Rey, qui allait se jeter délibérément dans la gueule du loup. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée, elle pouvait sentir son Lien avec Kylo s'intensifier. Pour se calmer, elle tenta de méditer, comme Maître Luke lui avait appris.

"Il n'y a pas d'émotions. Il n'y a que la paix."

Des souvenirs remontèrent en elle, comme débloqués depuis qu'elle savait enfin qui elle était réellement. Tout était confus et mélangé, elle se voyait enfant s'entrainer pour devenir Jedi avec Ben adolescent, elle se remémora les nuits sur Teraën où Kylo avait pris soin d'elle, elle se souvint de son combat avec lui sur Starkiller, et son envie de le tuer, elle revécu ses visions où il venait la chercher sur Jakku, son regard si triste, son sourire bienveillant...Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Le Faucon amorça la phase de freinage, et sortit de l'Hyperdrive. Une planète gigantesque apparut. Rey fut impressionnée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver en entrant les coordonnées dans la navigation, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une planète entière, plus à une flotte de vaisseaux prêts à ouvrir le feu.

Elle amorça la descente, suivant son Lien avec Kylo à travers la Force pour tenter de le localiser. Elle aterrit de nuit dans une forêt. Une pluie diluvienne tombait. Elle descendit du Faucon, R2-D2 à sa suite, et se laissa guider par la Force. A la sortie de la forêt, un énorme bâtiment de pierres austère apparu. Trois Stormtroopers montaient la garde. Rey ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle avança directement, déterminée.

"Halte!" cria un des stromtroopers. Tous se mirent en position défensive, et pointèrent leurs armes sur elle.

"Vous aller me laisser passer, et oublier que vous m'avez vue." dit Rey, utilisant la Force pour les convaincre.

Les soldats baissèrent leurs armes. "Nous allons vous laisser passer, et oublier que nous vous avons vue."

Rey et R2-D2 passèrent sans difficulté, et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le rez-de-chaussée ressemblait à un hangar, avec un espace suffisant pour contenir plusieurs bataillons de Stromtroopers. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Un escalier sur la gauche montait, et donnait sur une passerelle ouverte sur le rez-de-chaussée, avant de s'enfoncer dans les étages. Rey monta au premier, et suivi le Lien. Il était proche. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Fermée. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir par la Force, mais rien n'y fit.

"R2! Aides-moi!"

Le droïde sortit une petite scie circulaire et l'enfonça entre la porte et le montant. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à Rey, le verrou sauta.

A l'intérieur, elle trouva Kylo, en piteux état. Il était enchaîné au mur par un des ses poignets, les cheveux en bataille et la barbe mal taillée, et semblait inconscient.

Rey couru vers lui, et commença à le secouer pour tenter de le réveiller. "Kylo! Kylo! Réveilles-toi! Aller!"

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il semblait fiévreux et délirant. Il la regarda comme si elle était un fantôme ou une apparition. Puis, il sembla réaliser. Il prit le visage de Rey dans ses mains. Elles étaient brulantes.

"Rey... Non, il ne faut pas... Vas t'en!"

"Pas sans toi!"

"Non! Je dois finir ce que mon grand-père a commencé... Ce qu'Anakin a commencé!"

Il délirait complètement selon Rey.

"Il faut que l'on s'en aille au plus vite!"

"Tu ne comprends pas! C'est un piège!"

Rey le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle vit qu'il avait peur, vraiment peur, pour elle.

"Je sais." dit-elle simplement. "Mais je ne repartirai pas sans toi. R2, viens m'aider!"

Le droïde coupa la chaine au poignet de Kylo. Il tenta de se lever, et tituba. Rey le soutint et l'aida à marcher vers la sortie.

"Et bien! Vous êtes encore plus naïve que je ne pouvais l'imaginer!"

Un homme roux apparu sur le pas de la porte.

"Hux!" Grinça Kylo entre ses dents.

"Je vous avais pourtant prévenu Ren, de ne pas faire passer vos intérêts personnels avant ceux du Suprême Leader. Voilà où vous en êtes maintenant, brisé, au fond d'une cellule, avec pour seul secours une apprentie Jedi aux rêves bien trop illusoires..."

Rey tenta de prendre son sabre.

"Oh je ne ferai pas cela si j'étais vous!" Lança Hux d'un regard hautain. Derrière lui se tenaient une quinzaine de Stromtroopers, prêts à ouvrir le feu. Rey ne pourrait pas tous les contrôler, en tentant de se protéger ainsi que Kylo en même temps. Elle lança un regard assassin à Hux en capitulant.

"Bien! Je vois que vous êtes raisonnable! Maintenant, donnez-moi votre sabre, vous n'en aurez pas besoin."

Rey lui remit son double sabre à contrecœur, tout en ayant une pointe d'espoir pour le sabre d'Anakin qui restait caché dans sa sacoche.

"Maintenant, vous allez gentiment me suivre, le Suprème Leader Snoke brûle d'impatience de vous rencontrer!"

Ils commencèrent à avancer, encadrés par les soldats.

Rey lança un regard à Kylo. Il semblait déterminé. Elle rassembla aussi son courage. Puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir, ils affronteraient leur destin ensemble.

En arrivant sur la passerelle qui donnait vue sur le rez-de-chaussée, une explosion retentit au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Des débris fumants émergèrent un escadron de Résistants.

"Rey! Tu voulais faire la fête sans nous?" Finn arriva en premier, lui lança un grand sourire, et ouvrit le feu sur les bataillons de Stromtroopers dirigés par le Capitaine Phasma arrivant à sa rencontre. Elle vit BB-8 en électrocuter un, et Chewbaca lancer des grenades sans répit. Elle entendait aussi un grondement au dehors, qu'elle avait pris au début pour de l'orage, mais elle réalisa que les X-Wing de la Résistance attaquaient le bunker.

Le combat au sol ne dérangea cependant pas la troupe au premier étage. Hux gardait un sang froid admirable, et conduisit Rey et Kylo dans une pièce, à l'écart des autres.

La salle était sombre, et vide, à l'exception d'un fauteuil sur lequel se tenait le vieillard au visage mutilé que Rey avait vu dans sa vision.

"Suprême Leader, voici la Résistante, nous avons réussi à la capturer. Votre plan s'est déroulé à merveille". Dit Hux d'un ton suffisant. Il lui remit le sabre de Rey. Elle vit qu'il avait déjà celui de Kylo dans ses mains.

"Bien." Dit Snoke. "Allez donc superviser notre défense contre l'attaque des Résistants, Général Hux. J'ai à faire avec ces deux là." Il se tourna vers Rey et Kylo pendant que Hux quittait la salle, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

"J'espère que ce petit isolement t'aura permis de réfléchir à tes actes, Ren."

"Certainement Maître." Répondit Kylo, déterminé.

"Quel sorte de maître torture ainsi ses apprentis?" Demanda Rey avec audace.

"Nous nous rencontrons enfin jeune fille." Dit Snoke en se tournant vers elle. J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment. Je pensais que Ren serait capable de t'amener ici, mais je me trompais. Enfin, cela a peu d'importance, puisque tu es tout de même arrivée ici, de toi même qui plus est, pour tenter de sauver cet incapable."

Rey serra les dents, l'air bûté, et ne dit rien.

Snoke continua son monologue. "J'ai compris qu'un Lien existait entre toi et lui. Je m'en suis donc servi en le torturant pour t'amener à moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est la nature de ce Lien. Ren a réussi à me le dissimuler, à me fermer son esprit sur la vérité. Mais cela était inutile, puisque tu es là maintenant. Je vais pouvoir avoir le fin mot de l'histoire."

Rey fut prise d'un malaise, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, et sa vision se brouilla. Elle sentit Snoke s'insinuer dans son esprit. Ce fut très différent des fois où Kylo l'avait fait. Elle l'avait aussi senti rentrer dans ses pensées, mais jamais il ne l'avait blessée. Cette fois ci, elle sentit l'esprit de Snoke comme une lame de couteau, chauffée à blanc, triturant sadiquement son esprit. Elle hurla, et tomba à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle tenta de résister, de le repousser, elle mit toute sa Force, bien plus qu'il n'en avait fallu pour repousser Kylo sur Starkiller, mais rien n'y fit. La douleur s'intensifia et elle cria de plus belle.

"Ainsi tu es une Kenobi. La dernière si je ne me trompe. J'ai combattu tes parents il y a des années de cela, et Ren m'avait affirmé t'avoir tuée avec les autres apprentis de Skywalker. Quel potentiel gaché. Tu serais devenue tellement puissante sous mon enseignement..."

"Arrêtez!" Elle sentit Snoke se retirer de son esprit. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle vit Kylo le bras droit tendu en avant, la protégeant de l'emprise de Snoke par la Force.

"Tu oses me défier Ren?" Snoke était à la fois surpris et furieux.

"Quinze ans que j'attends cela. Le bon moment, lorsque ma formation serait achevée, lorsque j'aurais acquis assez de pouvoir, pour pouvoir vous combattre. Vous n'aurez pas Rey. Vous avez réussi à me corrompre et me tromper lorsque je vous ai rejoins, mais quand j'ai vu les horreurs que vous avez faites, lorsque vous avez torturé ses parents à mort, je me suis juré de vous tuer à mon tour lorsque je serai assez puissant."

Rey avait peur de comprendre. Kylo avait dit plus tôt dans sa cellule qu'il voulait finir ce que son Grand-Père avait commencé. Il avait dit "Anakin", et non pas "Dark-Vador". Maître Luke lui avait très clairement expliqué la différence entre les deux. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans sa tête.

Des éclairs sortirent la main de Kylo, et virent frapper Snoke. Rey était stupéfaite par la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Le vieil homme fut renversé de son trône et un râle de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Il se releva cependant, et frappa Kylo de la même manière.

"Kylo!" Cria Rey en l'aidant à bloquer l'attaque de Snoke pour que les éclairs ne l'atteigne pas en retour. Elle sortit le sabre d'Anakin de sa sacoche, et lui lança. Il l'attrapa au vol, alluma la lame bleue, et s'élança vers Snoke.

"Pauvre fou! Tu penses être assez puissant pour me vaincre? Snoke lançait des éclairs en rafales, que Kylo bloquait avec le sabre. Peu à peu, il gagnait du terrain sur le vieillard.

"J'aurais dû me douter que tu te retournerais un jour contre moi." Dit Snoke, profitant d'un répit pour regagner son trône. "Tu as toujours été instable, trop faible psychologiquement pour pouvoir être un Sith. Tu t'es laissé séduire par cette fille, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir après tout ce que tu as fait."

Kylo était maintenant proche de lui. Ses dernières paroles le déstabilisèrent, et il lança un coup d'œil à Rey. Elle comprit trop tard la tactique de Snoke. Il prit le sabre laser de son apprenti resté sur le trône, et l'alluma. Il pencha vers lui, et lui enfonça la lame rougeoyante et sifflante dans la poitrine. Kylo eut un hoquet de douleur. "Trop faible." lui dit Snoke. Le sabre, surchargé par la Force, explosa en mille morceaux dans la main de l'Ancêtre. N'étant plus soutenu par le laser, Kylo Ren s'effronda au sol, mort.

Rey hurla. "NOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

 _Bon… Oui, voilà, je l'ai fait, j'ai tué Kylo. *Pas taper pas taper* Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ! *fuis sous les huées*_


	10. Chapter 9

_Bon, j'espère qu'il me reste encore quelques lecteurs... En tout cas, vos reviews m'ont bien faites rire, je ne pensais pas vous choquer autant ^^_

 _Aller, je ne fais pas traîner plus le suspens, bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

Rey couru vers Kylo, mais il était trop tard. Les yeux fermés, la peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il ne respirait plus. Elle sentit le Lien qu'elle partageait avec lui s'atténuer et disparaitre.

"Kylo..." La voix de Rey se brisa en sanglots. Elle posa une main tremblante sur la poitrine ensanglantée du jeune homme, désormais inerte. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, cela était juste impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner encore une fois.

"Rejoins-moi jeune Jedi, et je te montrerai le pouvoir du côté obscur. Tu es extrêmement puissante avec la Force. Ensemble, nous pourrons accomplir de grandes choses."

La voix de Snoke rappela Rey à la réalité. Une haine et une colère sans nom s'emparèrent d'elle. Les larmes s'arrêtent, les tremblements cessèrent. Elle se releva, et regarda le vieil homme droit dans les yeux. Le coup porté par Kylo l'avait grandement affaibli, il s'appuyait sur le dossier de son trône pour rester debout et respirait difficilement, mais il restait tout aussi sournois et dangereux.

"Vous! Vous avez tué mes parents, forcé Kylo à me cacher sur une planète désertique pour vous échapper, détruit des planètes entières, massacré des milliards d'individus, et vous venez de tuer l'homme que j'aime. Il est temps que cela cesse. Vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à personne!"

Rey sentit la Force courir en elle, en un flot de rage monstrueusement puissant. Elle sentit à nouveau cette tentation qui l'avait prise sur Starkiller, lorsqu'elle avait combattu Kylo. Elle avait résisté à cette tentation, avait épargné sa vie, certainement grâce au Lien. Cette fois ci, la colère et l'envie de sang la submergèrent, et elle y sombra sans retenue. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel pouvoir. La salle entière se mit à trembler. Son double sabre-laser quitta le trône de Snoke pour foncer droit dans sa main.

"Bien! Laisses le côté obscur t'envahir, débloque toute ta potentialité..."

"ASSEZ!" Elle s'avança vers Snoke, d'un pas déterminé. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et jamais, jamais elle n'avait autant haï quelqu'un à ce point.

"Kylo Ren ne vous l'a pas expliqué? Il n'y a pas de côtés, seulement la Force."

Elle leva son sabre, prête à frapper. Snoke utilisa ses pouvoirs pour la bloquer.

"Si tu me tues, tu ne vaudras pas plus que ce que tu dénonces en moi, est-tu vraiment prête à faire ce sacrifice?"

"Ma vie entière a déjà été sacrifiée à cause de vous." Elle ne parvenait pas à débloquer son sabre, cela la rendait folle. Snoke souriait sadiquement en la regardant. Elle voulait voir ce sourire disparaitre, elle voulait voir la terreur de la mort dans ses yeux, elle voulait le détruire, qu'il souffre, souffre à l'agonie. Elle sentit la Force irradier de son corps.

Des lésions apparurent sur le visage de Snoke. Son sang commença à couler. Rey vit la peur s'emparer de son visage estropié.

"Tu ne peux pas... être aussi puissante! Cela ne se peut!" Dit-il dans un râle. Les lésions s'étendirent.

"Votre règne s'achève aujourd'hui Snoke!" Le vieillard commença à hurler sous l'effet de la douleur. Il ne put continuer à retenir le sabre laser de Rey, qui avança vers lui sans hésiter, et l'abattit.

La tête déformée et ensanglantée de Snoke roula par terre. Savourant sa victoire, regardant avec satisfaction le sang de Snoke sur le sol, sentant la Force en elle, quelque chose, une étincelle de Lumière la dérangea cependant. Il fallu quelques instants à Rey pour reprendre le dessus, calmer sa colère, et se rendre compte que tout était enfin fini. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Un silence de mort...

"Kylo!" Le chevalier de Ren était toujours étendu un peu plus loin, immobile. Elle se précipita vers lui. La peau aussi pâle que sa cicatrice, son visage avait un air serein, que la mort magnifiait. Une flaque de sang écarlate s'étendait autour de son corps, partant de sa blessure béante au torse, que son sabre n'avait pas réussi à cautériser entièrement.

Ses paroles sur Teraën revirent alors à Rey " _Le fait de pouvoir soigner une blessure par la Force suppose aussi le fait de savoir en créer de la même manière. Ce ne sont que les deux faces d'une même pièce. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de côté Obscur ou Lumineux, seulement la Force._ "

Depuis combien de temps ne respirait-il plus? Quelques minutes tout au plus. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard...

Rey s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posa la main sur sa plaie, et fit appel à la Force une nouvelle fois. Elle avait réussi à blesser Snoke par sa seule volonté. Elle pourrait sans doute soigner Kylo de la même manière...

Elle libéra toute la puissance qu'elle avait et se concentra pendant de longues minutes. Rien n'y fit. Kylo demeura immobile.

Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle refusait cette réalité. Elle prit le corps du chevalier dans ses bras. Il était si froid, lui qui l'avait réchauffée sur Teraën. Elle le berça et le serra contre elle, enfouit sa tête dans son cou sans vie. Elle hurla son désespoir, et sentit ses larmes couler sans se tarir. Elle continua encore et encore à faire appel à la Force, cherchant à ranimer le Lien éteint, sans discontinuer, sans faiblir. Peu lui importait ce que cela pourrait lui coûter de dépenser autant d'énergie.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi que Luke et Leia la trouvèrent. Après avoir vaincu les forces du Premier Ordre, et capturé Hux et Phasma, ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de Snoke. Ils virent la tête décapitée du vieillard à terre, et Rey serrant le corps sans vie de Kylo Ren contre elle, pleurant sans s'arrêter, et dépensant toute son énergie pour tenter de le ramener.

Luke éteignit son sabre laser vert, et s'agenouilla près d'elle. "Rey..."

Elle le regarda d'un air dévasté, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. "Luke... Je vous en supplie, aidez moi! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui!"

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était trop tard, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, mais la puissance de son affliction le toucha profondément. Il posa sa main valide sur l'épaule de Kylo, se concentra, et libéra aussi sa Force. Leia s'agenouilla de l'autre côté, et fit de même.

Sous leur action combinée, peu à peu, la plaie sur le torse de Kylo rétrécit, et se referma.

 _PU_

 _PU...PUM_

 _PU-PUM_

Un très lointain battement se fit entendre. Un souffle imperceptible vint à nouveau animer le corps de Kylo. Elle continua à faire appel à la Force autant qu'elle pouvait, elle ne voulait pas voir ce faible espoir s'envoler au moment où elle arrêterait.

"Rey...On a réussi. Il va vivre. Arrêtes maintenant, tu as dépensé trop d'énergie."

Luke la força à arrêter, et la soutint en l'écartant de Kylo. Elle pleurait maintenant de soulagement. Épuisée et tranquillisée, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Rassurés? ;)


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine ! Enjoy :)_

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que la Résistance avait vaincu définitivement le Premier Ordre. Tout le monde criait sa joie, et faisait la fête. Il faisait nuit, et Rey regardait les feux d'artifice par la fenêtre de l'hôpital militaire sur la base de D'Qar. Elle avait passé deux jours à se remettre de son combat avec Snoke et de l'énergie dépensée pour ranimer Kylo, et depuis, elle ne quittait pas le chevet de ce dernier.

Des perfusions l'alimentaient et le soignaient, un tube à oxygène lui permettait de soutenir sa respiration, et de nombreuses machines surveillaient ses signes vitaux en émettant des bips réguliers, mais il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il avait passé trois jours dans un Bacta Tank, et Le Docteur Kalonia était confiante sur la stabilité de son état, mais elle ne pouvait dire s'il se réveillerait un jour. Il avait l'air si fragile, étendu sur le lit d'hôpital, perdu au milieu de ces équipements, ne se raccrochant à la vie que par un fil.

Rey ne pleurait plus. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais, coincé dans un état entre la vie et la mort, un faux espoir, une illusion. Après tout, il était resté longtemps sans respirer, même s'il se réveillait un jour, il pourrait ne plus jamais être le même...

"Jedi Rey?" C-3PO arriva dans la chambre, interrompant les pensées noires de Rey. "Nous nous demandions si vous souhaiteriez vous joindre à nous pour le diner? La Prin... Euh la Générale Organa et son frère seront présents, ainsi que la plupart des membres de la Résistance. Il ne manque que vous."

"Non merci C-3PO. Je n'ai pas faim." Le droïde guindé resta planté sur place, ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il la dérangeait.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais aller leur dire que je ne viendrai pas? J'ai besoin de rester seule."

"Oh. Oui. Bien sûr, tout de suite." Il quitta la chambre, laissait Rey à son désespoir.

Encore une fois, comme elle l'avait fait les jours précédents, elle utilisa la Force, et tenta de contacter Kylo par la pensée. Elle l'appelait sans relâche, tentait de le faire revenir, mais son esprit semblait absent, et les sollicitations de Rey se perdaient dans le vide. Elle était seule dans le noir. Elle hurla par la pensée le nom de Kylo, et sombra encore un peu plus dans le désespoir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatre ans, et de voir Ben l'abandonner une nouvelle fois.

"Ben..."

Elle rouvrit les yeux, abattue. Rien ne marchait. La Force l'avait ramené à la vie, mais ne lui avait pas permit de se réveiller, et la technologie médicale semblait tout aussi inefficace. Si Rey avait cru en un quelconque dieu, elle se serait mise à prier.

Elle s'assit près du lit, prit la main de Kylo dans la sienne, et resta prostrée ainsi pendant des heures.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Elle aurait juré avoir senti quelque chose. Mais rien n'avait changé, la nuit était avancée, et tout était calme. Quelqu'un, certainement le Docteur Kalonia, lui avait posé une couverture sur les épaules. Pourtant, un petit quelque chose se passait. Elle le sentait par la Force.

Soudain, le moniteur cardiaque s'accéléra. Le rythme cardiaque de Kylo se faisait plus fort. Faiblement, Rey senti sa main bouger dans la sienne. Elle n'y croyait pas, ni croyait plus. Elle n'osait même plus respirer.

Au bout d'un moment interminable, Kylo ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut Rey, et lui sourit. "Hey."

Le soulagement que ressentit Rey était trop fort. Elle se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. "Tu es réveillé!"

"J'ai entendu ton appel. Tu m'as guidé." Il posa sa main sur la joue de Rey, essuyant une de ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur contre sa joue.

Rey sourit, et regarda à nouveau l'homme allongé devant elle. Quelque chose avait changé, une lueur dans son regard était différente. Bien sûr. Kylo Ren avait disparu.

"Ben." dit Rey en souriant, face à l'homme de ses visions.

Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être Ben, même sous le masque de Kylo Ren durant toutes ces années, et il serait toujours Ben pour elle. Il lui sourit à son tour.

Sans déranger les perfusions, elle grimpa sur le lit, et s'allongea contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, écoutant le son rassurant de son rythme cardiaque. Ben posa un baiser sur ses cheveux, et la serra contre lui, avant de se rendormir.

* * *

"Quoi?"

Rey n'en revenait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça.

Leia semblait aussi abattue. "Ils viendront le chercher demain, vers midi."

"Il faut revoir le jugement! J'irais témoigner!"

"Tu ne pourras pas Rey, ils diront que ton avis est biaisé par ton attachement pour Ben."

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc en pierre du jardin de l'hôpital, où elle se promenait avec Ben, avant que Leia ne les rejoigne pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Le conseil de la Nouvelle République condamnait Ben Solo, alias Kylo Ren pour ses crimes. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé entre la prison à perpétuité, ou la peine de mort.

"Ils n'ont rien compris! C'était un double-agent! Il a fait tout ça pour tuer Snoke et pouvoir me sauver!"

"Le Conseil ne croit pas à cette histoire, et puisque Snoke est mort, il leur faut quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute." Répondit Leia. "Il leur faut montrer leur puissance, à une heure où tout est en train de changer. Le programme de réinsertion des anciens Stromtroopers bouscule pas mal de choses, et récupérer les territoires contrôlés par le Premier Ordre sans prouver leur suprématie n'est pas chose aisée. Le Général Hux et le Capitaine Phasma ont déjà été condamnés aussi, mais il leur faut une figure plus emblématique, un "exemple" pour montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui défient la République."

Rey se tourna vers Ben. Il ne disait rien, semblait prostré.

Leia était tout aussi accablée. "J'ai réussi à obtenir une journée de répit, compte tenu de l'état de santé de Ben. Nous pourrons peut-être rassembler quelques éléments de défense."

Elle regarda son fils d'un air douloureux, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose de plus, se ravisa, et partit.

Rey s'assit sur le banc, à côté de Ben. Il fixait le sol.

"Ben... Il faut se battre! Il faut aller témoigner, tout leur raconter. Ils ne peuvent pas te condamner comme ça!"

"Si, ils le peuvent, et ils ont raison. Je te l'ai déjà dit Rey, je ne suis pas une bonne personne...J'ai commis des atrocités. J'ai torturé et tué des centaines de personnes. Tout cela pour un jour détruire Snoke, oui, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je savais que si je voulais un jour être assez puissant pour le tuer, il fallait qu'il m'enseigne lui-même ses pouvoirs de destruction."

Rey se rappela les éclairs impressionnants sortant des mains de Kylo.

"Je savais qu'il fallait que je sacrifie mon âme pour faire cela. Il est normal que j'en paie les frais aujourd'hui. Qui plus est, tu as prouvé que l'on pouvait tuer Snoke sans tomber du côté Obscur."

"Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de côtés, mais c'est faux, j'ai franchi moi-même cette barrière. Lorsque je t'ai vu au sol, sans vie, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je voulais tuer Snoke, peu importait à quel prix. Tu avais raison, il fallait se sacrifier soi-même pour pouvoir le tuer, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Mais je n'aurais pas réussi sans ton aide, tu l'avais grandement affaibli avant que je ne porte le coup fatal. Tu devrais être traité en héros, et non être condamné."

Elle sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux. Décidément, elle pleurait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Ben porta une main à son visage, et essuya ses larmes. "Quand j'ai vu Snoke te torturer pour lire tes pensées, je me suis dit que le moment était venu d'agir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir comme ça."

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa. Rey sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, et perdit le fil de ses pensées. Elle répondit au baiser, et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Ben. Elle sentit son Lien avec lui se renforcer. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer depuis le début. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, peu importe les choses qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin.

Un sifflement les interrompit. Rey tourna la tête pour voir BB-8 biper plusieurs fois à son encontre. La Générale voulait voir Rey.

Elle passa le reste de la journée avec Leia, tentant de monter un dossier pour défendre Ben. Elle mit par écrit tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de réunion, la nuit était tombée. Epuisée, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre. En arrivant devant la porte, elle posa la main sur la poignée, mais hésita a y entrer. A quelques mètres, au bout du couloir, se trouvait la chambre de Ben. Elle sentit une vague d'adrénaline monter dans son corps.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de Ben. Il ne dormait pas encore, et posa à côté de lui l'holobook qu'il était en train de lire. Rey grimpa sur le lit, se mit sur les genoux de Ben, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Il y a encore une chose que je veux savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me capturer et m'emmener au Premier Ordre, si au final, tu voulais me protéger?"

"Tu ne savais pas qui tu étais, ce qui te protégeait de Snoke. Il avait entendu parler, quinze ans auparavant, de cette enfant, descendante de Kenobi, déjà si puissante avec la Force qu'elle pourrait un jour le battre. Je voulais t'entraîner, que tu deviennes un de mes chevaliers de Ren, pour que tu puisses m'aider à le vaincre. Il aurait vu en toi une autre adepte de la Force à son service, sans pour autant se rendre compte de ta lignée et de ton potentiel. Mais lorsque l'on a passé la nuit chez Branns, tu as murmuré mon nom dans ton sommeil. J'ai utilisé la Force pour lire tes rêves, et je me suis rendu compte que tu commençais à te souvenir que c'était moi qui t'avais laissé sur Jakku. J'ai su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne saches qui tu étais réellement. Snoke t'aurait alors corrompue comme il l'a fait avec moi."

Rey se souvint du matin sur Teraën, où Kylo avait eu l'air si préoccupé. Elle se souvint aussi de ses mots lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée, et forcée à partir seule. "Tu commences à te rappeler." Tout faisait sens.

Elle caressa ses cheveux de jais, et l'embrassa. Elle avait perdu trop de temps à l'attendre, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le quitter.

Ben rompit le baiser, et la regarda d'un air grave. "Rey... Tu es sûre?"

"Certaine. Nous avons perdu trop de temps tous les deux, et nous n'avons qu'une nuit devant nous. Autant en profiter au maximum."

Ben la prit alors par les hanches, et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, tout en commençant à glisser ses mains sous sa tunique pour la lui retirer.

* * *

 _Bon, comme vous devez vous en douter, on approche à grands pas de la fin. Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera le dernier. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	12. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le DERNIER chapitre de mon histoire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rey se réveilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, et le lit était vide à côté d'elle. Ben était parti. Elle se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment, s'habilla en hâte, prit ses affaires et son sabre laser, et commença à le chercher. Il avait emmené toutes ses affaires. Rey sortit de la chambre, et commença à errer dans les couloirs de la base Résistante. Au bout d'un moment, elle essaya de calmer son angoisse, et se concentra sur le Lien. Ben était dehors. Elle le sentait clairement, il était encore là. Elle sortit du bâtiment, et fini par le trouver, dans un hangar, une veste en cuir sur les épaules qui le faisait ressembler à Han Solo, en train de charger des vivres sur le Faucon Millenium. Il parut à la fois surpris et triste de la voir.

"Rey..."

"Tu t'en vas alors?"

"Je ne veux pas être condamné à mort par la République, ou moisir le restant de mes jours dans une cellule. Alors oui, c'est lâche, mais je préfère fuir."

"Laisses-moi venir avec toi!" Rey s'en fichait, peu importe s'il fuyait, elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui.

"Rey... Je t'ai déjà trop fait souffrir. Par ma faute, tu as grandi sur une planète déserte. Passer également le reste de ta vie en exil, c'est ça que tu veux? Tu as tant de choses à accomplir ici. Tu as vaincu Snoke, tu es l'héroïne de la République, le nouvel espoir des Jedi!"

"Devenir une icône de propagande pour asseoir le pouvoir des politiciens? Tu penses que c'est le futur dont je rêve? C'est toi que je veux Ben! Peut importe que ce soit ici, ou sur une autre planète, mais si tu pars seul, je ne m'en remettrais pas... Je t'en supplie... Ne m'abonne pas encore une fois... Je t'aime!"

Ben la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. "J'espérais que tu fasses ce choix." murmura t-il dans son cou. Rey sourit contre lui, respirant son odeur. "Plus rien ne nous séparera jamais, ni les politiques, ni le Temps, ni la Force, ni même la Mort, je te le promets", lui dit-il.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Luke et Leia arrivèrent dans le hangar. Rey se mit sur la défensive.

"Générale, Maître Luke... N'essayez pas de nous arrêter. Notre choix est fait."

Luke sourit doucement. "Nous ne venons pas vous empêcher de partir, nous venons simplement vous dire au revoir. Je crois que tu connais la destination Rey."

"Oui Maître." En effet, cela lui était venu d'un coup en tête. Elle savait parfaitement où aller. Ben lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais lui fit confiance.

"Je suis désolée de quitter votre enseignement. Je n'ai pas été une très bonne apprentie. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête pour sauver Ben, et j'ai succombé au côté Obscur en tuant Snoke. C'est pitoyable." Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir été aussi faible. Luke posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"Tout va bien. Tu as fait ce qui devait être fait. Ben pourra continuer ton apprentissage maintenant, bien qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pense pas que tu aies encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre."

En retrait, Leia n'avait pas parlé. Ben s'avança vers elle.

"Mère..."

Depuis qu'il était revenu sur la Base, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle s'était simplement assurée qu'il soit soigné du mieux possible. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et le gifla avec toute sa force.

Ben ne dit rien. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Leia le prit alors dans ses bras. Il sembla confus par ses réactions contradictoires, mais la serra contre lui en retour.

"Je sais que rien ne pourra changer ce qui s'est passé," dit-il en s'écartant, "mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu le saches. Ce jour là, sur Starkiller, Snoke m'avait demandé de tuer Père. Je voulais le faire, il devait être un sacrifice utile dans mon plan, mais sur la passerelle, quand je l'ai vu... Je n'ai pas eu le courage. Je lui ai tendu mon sabre, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire... Il a compris. Je voulais que tu le saches. Il a compris. C'est lui qui a allumé le sabre. Je suis désolé."

Leia pleurait. Rey se souvint des paroles de Kylo dans la grotte sur Teraën " _j'avais_ _besoin de gagner du crédit auprès de Snoke_." Elle comprenait mieux maintenant.

"Prends soin de Rey, Ben." Dit-Leia. "Elle est précieuse, et tu es vraiment chanceux de l'avoir. Si j'apprends que tu l'as fait souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te retrouverai, et ça ira très mal pour toi!"

Ben eu un sourire "Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas la mettre en colère. Elle m'a déjà donné cette cicatrice, et je n'ai aucune envie de finir comme Snoke!"

Leia sourit à travers ses larmes.

Luke s'avança vers Ben. "Puisque ton sabre est brisé, j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait t'être utile." Il lui tendit le sabre d'Anakin. "Il te revient. Fais-en bon usage."

Ben était reconnaissant. Il remercia chaleureusement Luke, et revint vers Rey.

"Allez-y maintenant." Dit Leia. "Vous devriez avoir assez d'avance sur la République pour qu'ils ne puissent pas vous suivre. Nous essayerons de les retenir au maximum."

Rey essaya de ne pas pleurer. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle prit Ben par la main, et ils montèrent ensemble dans le Faucon.

Elle s'installa au poste de pilotage, Ben à ses côtés, sourit une dernière fois à Luke et Leia, et entra les coordonnées d'Ahch-To dans le panneau de commande.

FIN

* * *

 _Fiouuuu ça n'a pas été une sinécure ! ^^ C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une histoire, je n'imaginais jamais la finir entièrement, ni même qu'elle soit aussi longue (je sais qu'elle n'est pas si longue que ça comparée à d'autres histoires de ce site, mais c'est déjà long pour moi ^^)_

 _Je l'avais en tête, il fallait qu'elle sorte… Je l'ai écrite pour moi seule au début, puis, j'ai tenté ma chance sur ce site, et je dois sincèrement vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous lui avez réservé ! J'ai eu beaucoup de followers et de reviews, vous semblez vraiment l'avoir aimé !_

 _Je sais que cette histoire n'est pas parfaite, mon récit manque de description et mes personnages de profondeur, c'est un peu niais par endroits (surtout la fin ^^) , mais je suis quand même contente de l'avoir écrite._

 _Merci encore mille fois à tous mes lecteurs :)_


End file.
